


He's not coming back.

by whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel/pseuds/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote to try to improve my angst skills, i hope it's okay. For Sam, because she's amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not coming back.

> Numbness filled Rose as she stood on the beach looking at the spot where the TARDIS was mere seconds before. She couldn’t hear anything, could hardly see anything and was trying to stop thinking entirely, her brain was just repeating those words .  
“ Rose Tyler I-“  
I what? She thought, although of course she knew what was to follow those words. She had always known, maybe not right from the start, but when she met the daleks for the first time. She could tell it was something in his voice, something more than he would say if he just saw her as a friend.  
“ Rose?” A voice said from behind her and Rose turned around , wiping her eyes as she did so,   
“yeah?” She asked realising that it was her mother that was talking.  
“ Honey, it’s been fifteen minutes, he’s not coming back. “ She said softly and Rose nodded walking over to her. “ yeah, let’s go. He’s not coming back.”


End file.
